desumaachifandomcom-20200214-history
Satou
Satou was originally a 29 year old programmer named Suzuki Ichiro. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk after 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. In the new world, his character name is Satou and his starting attributes were all 10 at level 1. When his multiple red dots filling half the map appeared on his radar, he activated Shower which wiped out all the monsters on the map, pushing his level up to 310. Being a cheat-like character, he is able to manipulate the appearance of his level, stats, and skills to others. His skills are gained through specific actions and he gains 10 skill points for each level. His HP, MP and Stamina also increases by a fixed value of 100 per level and he has maxed out the STR and INT stats. Title (As listed by sousetsuka) It's written as '''the Web Novel chapter' where the title is gotten, and then the title.'' * 1-2 Demon Slayer * 1-2 Scalekin Slayer * 1-2 Calamity of Scalekin * 1-2 Natural Enemy of Scalekin * 1-2 Wyvern Slayer * 1-2 Dragon Slayer Lesser * 1-2 Dragon Slayer Dragon * 1-2 Dragon Slayer Dragon * 1-2 Dragon Slayer Dragon * 1-2 Dragon Slayer Name※　 ※Omitted since there are a lot * 1-2 Natural Enemy of Dragonkin * 1-2 God Slayer * 1-4 Ardent Believer * 1-10 Combat Ready * 1-10 Skilled Warrior * 1-10 One who Dances with Demon * 1-10 Hero * 2-1 One who Pray for the Dead * 2-1 One who Saves * 2-1 One who Protect Books * 2-7 Labyrinth Explorer * 2-8 Insect Slayer * 2-9 Tamer * 2-12 Undead Slayer * 2-12 Demon Slayer * 3-8 One who Traverses Labyrinth * 5-12 Undead King Slayer * 5-12 One who Traverses Maze * 5-13 Survivor * 5-15 Elf's Friend * 6-3 Blacksmith of Magic Spear * 6-5 Bounty Hunter * 6-7 Magician of Dining Table * 6-22 Doctor * 6-22 Healer * 6-22 Saint * 6-22 Ham Actor * 6-22 Clown * 7-4 Blacksmith of Fairy Sword * 7-4 Hard Drinker * 7-4 Heavy Drinker * 7-4 Heavyweight Drinker * 7-4 Friend of Dwarf * 7-7 Magic Blacksmith * 7-7 One who Flies Without Wing * 7-22 Demon Lord Slayer * 7-22 Demon Lord Slayer Wild Boar King * 7-22 True Hero * 7-22 Unsung Hero * 8-14 Magic Sword Blacksmith * 8-14 Magic Weapon Blacksmith * 8-19 Great Monstrous Fish Slayer * 8-19 Illusionist * 8-19 Light Art User * 8-19 Sky Chef * 8-21 Holy Sword Blacksmith * 8-21 Counterfeit Artist * 8-23 Sword Dancer * Intermission Friend of Orc ※Intermission: Orc Alchemist * 9-4 Tribune * 9-4 Condemner * 9-11 Friend of Black Dragon * 9-11 Mountain Crusher * 9-11 Hearty Eater * 9-11 Big Eater * 9-11 Savior * 9-11 Worshiped One * 9-13 Guest of Forest * 9-13 Lover of the Forest Maiden * 9-26 Sky Deer Rider * 9-31 Fast One * 9-31 Conqueror of the Sky * 10-29 Natural Enemy of Lost Thief * 10-29 Guardian of Order * 10-49 Demon Lord Slayer 『Dog-head Ancient King』 * 10-49 Favorite Child of Goddess * 10-49 Earth-splitting Magician * 10-49 Sky-tearing Magician * 11-7 Rescuer * 11-7 Fugitive * 11-17 Dragon Tamer * 11-17 Dragoon * 12-28 God Spirit * 12-28 One who Violate the Taboo * 12-28 Torture King * 12-28 Sadist * 12-28 Natural Enemy of Heavenly Dragons Skills (As listed by sousetsuka) Skill Standards Lv 1 Beginner Lv 3 Standard Lv 5 Expert Lv 7 Master Lv 9 Genius Lv 10 Godly __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters